Liana
by SHolbrook1999
Summary: A young woman with no memory of her past is sent to Alagaesia to help Eragon on his journey to destroy Galbatorix. Liana has been given extraordinary powers to use. Will she find out about her past and find her true family along with true love in a certain Dragon Rider? Or will she loose everything she has fought for.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

_Chapter 1: prologue _

_I don't really remember my past all I know is my name is Liana Holbrook and I'm 17 years old. What I do remember of my past was falling through a floor and having a bag with four books in it that I remember as the Inheritance Cycle. The books are the only things of my past I remember._

_When I was falling I started to get dizzy. I guess I passed out because I was jolted awake from a loud thudding in the ground. I heard voices coming nearer and nearer. I couldn't move because I was pretty sure I broke something. When I did a quick look around at my surroundings I saw I was in a Forrest. I was looking around when I noticed the voices stoped. I thought that they were just the voices of passing travelers so I started to get up. When I was in a sitting position I noticed my hands and feet were bound. As I was trying to free my self I didn't notice the two men who entered the clearing that I was in. One was an older man maybe in his fourties or fifties and the other was a young man about my age._

_"W...w...who are you?" I asked in a terrified voice._

_The older man spoke."I am Neal and this is my nephew Evan." Said Neal indicating to the younger boy. "We are mear travelers and we found you unconscious here in this clearing."_

_"Okay. But why am I tied up I'm not going to hurt you."_

_This time the younger boy answered." We didn't know if you were a spy for king Galbatorix or just an unconscious woman in the woods"_

_"Oh. Well can you please untie me so I can get my bag? I'm not going to hurt any of you. Even though I'm in the woods alone does not mean I'm a spy for that loser who calls himself king."_

_The men were shocked that I was talking bad about the king. I didn't realize I had been untied because it was then I realized that Neal and Evan were actually Eragon and Brom. I snapped back to reality when I realized that Eragon was talking to me._

_" what is your name?" He asked_

_" Oh, it's Liana. Don't know where I'm from though. But I guess from a royal family of some kind judging by my clothes. But what's your real names I know there not Neal or Evan. Wait a minute your Eragon and the old man is Brom. I'm in Alagesia. Aww shoot."_

_Eragon was stunned into silence. I didn't know what to do so I went looking for my bag._


	2. Chapter 2: Magic

chapter 2: Magic

The next day everyone traveled in silence. Brom was shocked about my knowledge. Eragon just pestered me about stupid stuff so I just ignored him and concentrated on what was around me. Last night before supper Brom asked if I knew how to sword fight. I said yes because I somehow could. When we squared off it only lasted five minutes with the end result me being the winner.

When I asked where we were going Brom told us we we're going to Yuzak. It was only for supplies. When we neared the village I started to feel queasy and smelled an odd odor. When I asked the others if they smelled it they said no. When we entered the town I saw before us a mountain of human bodies. It was repulsive. I nearly fell off of Eragons horse.

I heard a shuffle I movement behind us so I turned around and saw an urgal behind us. The next thing I know I'm in front of the creature with a Grey Warden's long sword. The urgal was dead before the others were off the horses. There was no time to see what other powers I had because more urgals we're appearing. I kept fighting and fighting until I heard _"BRISINGER!" _Followed by a bright blue light. I took the advantage of my opponent's distraction and some how sent a fireball that's not from Alagaesian magic into its chest instantly killing it.

I raced back to Brom and the horses only to meet up with Eragon who was weak. I told him to get on cadoc and to follow me to a safe place so I could heal Brom. After he was mounted I started sprinting to the clearing that Sapphira had shown me.

When we reached the clearing I immediately set up a place to lay Brom down on. After we got Brom situated I had Eragon start a pot of boiling water for supper tonight. I took out a small dagger and cut Brom out of his shirt so I could get to the wound.

"Damn. This is gonna take me awhile." I said.

"Alright, we'll I'm going to get some meat to go in the stew. I'll be back" eragon replied

After he left I did what any other person with my powers would do and that was manifest iodine, a suture and thread, and plenty of gauze and bandages. I also got a bowl of the boiling water and a rag so I could clean the wound. I started to clean Brom's wound with the hot water when Eragon returned with two rabbits. But I paid no attention. I was in the zone. So after about ten or fifteen minutes I had finished patching up Brom.

While waiting for the stew to finish I started to experiment with my powers. I found out that not only can I manifest anything I want, I could also bend water, earth, fire, and air without using the Ancient Language. I couldn't wait to kick ass on the battle field. I was startled by a moan but realized that it was Brom waking up.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." I said.

"Whatever. Is there any soup left?" Asked Brom.

"Yes. But I suggest you take it easy because I just patched you up about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh. Well thank you for healing me to the best of your abilities. But right now I think I need to have a talk with Eragon on magic."

"You don't have to I already did."

"And how do you know about dragon riders young lady?"

"Well I read a book about it."


	3. Chapter 3: Love under crazy circumstance

Chapter 3: Love under crazy circumstances

Over the past couple of weeks we have traveled to Terim where we met a crazy herbalist and Brom's friend Jeod. And we both have been riding in shifts to make it easier to travel. We also are almost to Dras Leona. Eragon and I are riding on Sapphira for a little free time and we're talking about what we will do if we win the war. Saphira was tuning us out so we could have some privacy. I had managed to turn around so I was facing Eragon. Lucky me I was in front of him in the saddle. We were talking about the other eggs when Eragon suddenly asked me if I liked him as in like like him.

"Yeah I guess. I mean I have started to take a liking to you."

"Oh. We'll I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk the next time we set up camp?"

"That would be lovely, yes I will join you."

I was just turning around when Brom contacted us and told us to stay hidden because we were being followed by a small band of urgals. I pulled out my sword and a wet stone so I could start sharpening it in case we ended up fighting them. Luckily I was a fast sharpener and had my sword sharpened before we landed. I jumped off of Saphira's back just as she landed. But what I didn't notice at first was the twelve urgals in front of us. I was about to attack when all of a sudden the urgals went flying through the air. I looked over and saw that Eragon was passed out in the saddle, so before I remounted her I used my fire bending to set as many urgals on fire as I could. When we arrived at the place Brom set up camp I told him what happened and tried to calm him down, but he was too pissed off at Eragon to listen. Lucky me I tried to kill them using my non-energy draining magic so I was off the hook sorta. I was forced to stay and watch over Eragon.

~ Three Days Later ~

I had just returned from hunting when I saw Eragon sitting by the fire. Just as I had finished preparing the meat for supper Brom returns with Saphira. Boy did he look more pissed off than usual. While the food was cooking I checked Eragon's splint during Brom's lecture. I had just finished the splint so I got out one of the books that were in my bag. And guess what book I pulled out. _**ERAGON**_. Yep the book I'm in right now so I dug deeper and deeper until I found something that felt like a hardback book. I got a strong grip and pulled it out, only to find that it was a box. I opened the box and you know what was in there? There was a perfectly straight stick and a note saying I can use it to channel my powers through it, and to use the spells listed on the paper next to it.

"Cool." I said as I pulled it out. "Hey Eragon. Come here a sec."

"Yeah sure what do you need"

"Just want to try something with my new wand."

"Okay. where do you want me to stand?"

"Stand about five feet away and come at me like you're going to attack me. use your sword also."

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Nah. just disarm you and stupefy you."

"Alright"

So as Eragon got ready I chose the spells I was going to use when he started to charge at me. "_Expelliarmus." _Just as the word left my lips Eragon's sword was on my hand. but he still came at me like I told him to." _Stupefy!" _Eragon landed on his arse with a loud thump. I didn't realize Brom was watching until I heard deep rumbling laughter coming from him till he was laughing his but off. I was just about to help Eragon up when I felt an electrical shock go through me.

" Holy _Harmonix_. Did you feel that Eragon?"

"Yeah but thats none of my concern you really need to look in a mirror. You have wings and new clothes!"

"Okay fine." As I manifested a full length mirror I saw that I was a fairy. "What happened?"

"Well when you said that last word I believed you pronounced it _Harmonix_ and now you have wings." Answered Brom.

I didn't remember anything else because I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun in the sun and memories

Chapter 4: fun in the sun and Memories

As we were making our way to the city, we were passing Leona Lake, so Eragon and I decided to go for a swim. Eragon was on Saphira and I went into my Sirenix form. When me and Saphira were the same height in the air, we stopped flying. Me and Eragon both whooping with joy. We landed in the water with a big splash. When we resurfaced we were all three laughing at the sheer fun we were having.

Later that day me and Eragon were just hanging out on the shore sitting on the edge of camp talking about after the war. When he asked me if I loved him

"Well yeah I do but not to the point of marriage." I answered

"Oh. That's good. Because I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Asked Eragon.

"Yes! Yes I will go out with you." I replied with joy.

We walked back to camp hand in hand. when Brom saw us he only smiled and returned to whatever he was doing. I went over to Saphira where she held up a wing for me to change. The dress I wore now was a misty thicket maidens gown that was a light blue and went about mid-shin. I also wore knee high leather pirate boots.

Later that night I was sleeping next to Eragon under Saphira's wing when I dreamed of a young girl on a horse next to me.

*******Flashback/Dream/Memory*******

"_Come on Liana!'' Said a young girl of about 12 years old._

"_I'm coming Amanda" I said in a joyful tone._

_We were riding in a forest just south of our home at Cair Paravel. The girl had shoulder length chocolate brown hair with golden highlights and we were going to meet our father who was known as the Great Lion Aslan. I knew that me and my sister, were his daughters and our mother was a lioness/shapeshifter/sorceress. When we were about a mile from the stone table I could hear the sound of wing beats that were to unfamiliar to be griffin wing beats._

_Then out of nowhere a Fury started dive bombing us. I did the only thing I could do and that was go into my Bloomix fairy form and started to use all my powers to stop it. I didn't notice the old wizard who was the white witch's brother shoot a cursed arrow at my sister. I did the only thing that I High Queen of Narnia Liana Daphne Aslansdaughter could do and that was send me and my sister somewhere safe. "Disapparate!"I shouted as I grabbed my sister's hand. As I was casting the spell I was hit in the head and rendered unconscious with only one word in my mind as we teleported out of our home in Narnia and into __**Alagaesia**__._

_*****__**End Flashback**__*****_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was so scared that I half ran, half crawled to get out from under Saphira's wing. It was still dark out so I manifested a tall candle and lit it using my fire bending. All I did was just sit there and stare into the flame of the candle. I think about the dream I had, Me a queen? And where was Narnia? I wish I knew where my sister was. One thing I do know is that she is here in Alagaesia with me, but where. I didn't know I was crying for my mother, father, and sister, even though I just got my memory about them back, I miss them already. I finally realized it when I was being held in someone's arms and crying into their shoulder.

"Shh… It's alright." They said. I noticed it was Eragon holding me in his arms."What's wrong I was woken up by Saphira telling me that you were upset. She said that you were thinking about your past."

"I had a dream or a memory. I don't know what I think both. Well it was me and my sister. We were riding horses through the forest of my home country on our way to meet up with our parents when we were attacked by an evil creature called a fury. I was the only one who had all the powers so I was trying to defend me and my sister, when an evil wizard tried to kill my sister with a cursed arrow. So I did what any older sister would do and teleported away but instead of going to my parents I accidentally ended up in Alagaesia after being knocked unconscious."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking where were you from and who were your parents?" He asked.

" My sister and I are from an ancient kingdom called Narnia. It was recently abandoned by the two Kings and Queens of an ancient prophecy. I was the only Queen left. I was actually born there while the kings and queens weren't. I was High Queen to be exact. My father was the fabled Great Lion Aslan, while my mother was a sorceress/lioness/shapeshifter. My sister was granted a small power that only the youngest daughter of the Great Lion could have and that was just really powerful healing abilities."

"Wait how are your mother and father both lions but your human?" He asked.

"Well I'm a lioness, shapeshifter, sorceress. But I won't be able to shift into my lion form until the love of my life pledges his undying love to me."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry about your sister. Maybe we'll run into her on our way to the Varden."


End file.
